Unexpected Presents
by SHUlover11
Summary: It's Yuki's birthday and Shuichi finally thinks he got him the perfect gift, only he was very wrong.


Unexpected Presents

By ShuLover11

Eiri walked into a dark apartment, and became instantly concerned. At first he thought maybe he had entered the wrong door or that he'd made some sort or error, but no there was the Shuichi's welcome mat on the inside and the kids down winter coat hanging from the post not four feet away. So…where was the brat? Anytime Eiri entered the same building as the brat he would come charging out of no where and into Eiri's embrace.

There were no lights, no loud music or dancing bodies. No screaming or running, not even crying. What the hell is going on? Shuichi had told him he would be home…it was a special day after all. The brat had practically sworn up and down he would be there when Yuki got home from his meeting with his annoying editor. The woman just wouldn't leave him alone until she got his newest manuscript. But as usual Yuki had gotten side tracked and had missed his deadline…again. It wasn't his fault his young lover pranced around in basically nothing all the time, with those big blue eyes of his practically begging Eiri to notice him. Yuki smirked. The last time he'd seen those eyes they'd been glazed over and sparkling.

The blonde novelist toed of his leather shoes and walked towards his study; with the brat gone he could actually get some work done. So what if it was a bug day, he'd never cared before. Stupid brat, he thought, getting me all excited about nothing.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and…

"SURPRISE!" people jumped out form behind furniture, doors, and strangely curtains. "Happy Birthday Yuki!" enthusiastic voices called. He just stood there in shock. This he hadn't been expecting. He saw Tohma, Mika, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Hiro, K, Sakano, Suguru, and his little pink boyfriend standing not three feet away looking sheepish. The little brat had planned all of this behind his back! And he, the Great Yuki Eiri hadn't even seen it coming. Well, I'll be damned he thought. Then he smirked again. Might as well please the brat and enjoy myself.

"Who the hell let you in here?" The room went quiet. But he wouldn't let them know that. "What is going on? Shuichi?" His lover swallowed nervously, then seemed to gather his courage and leaped at his lover. Yuki caught him before pushing him away gently.

"Happy Birthday Yuki! Don't be mad, I thought maybe this year we could have a party. So let's celebrate!" Shuichi pulled him further into the room and the party got into full swing.

Yuki stared at the present in his hands. All around him were discarded paper and gifts. The tiny card attached to it said: Dear Eiri, Happy Birthday, hopefully good memories this time. I'll always love you, Shuichi. He opened it slowly, and when he was finished in his hands was a simple black photo album. On the cover it simply said "Yuki's Family" in gold hand writing. He opened it up and the first picture he saw was of him and Tatsuha, both glaring at the camera. He smiled. He knew just who was taking the picture and it had been an interesting experience. For all parties involved. Under the picture the caption read; "both brothers, both lovers, both cherished" in dark red ink.

The next two pages were of Mika, Tohma and their new baby Emiko. The baby's ice blue eyes smiled back. The caption underneath read; "New isn't always bad, family is always near, and always dear." Yuki smiled, remember Tohmas panic at being told he was going to be a father, and Mika's fears at being a bad mother. Both were soon soothed although it stills brings tears of laughter to everyone's eyes whenever mentioned, except for the two proud parents.

The next picture made Yuki laugh. It was him and Hiro, their arms thrown around each other, grinning stupidly with bloody eyes and knuckles. Someone had been harassing Shuichi, trying to purge the world of homosexuality at some bar, he and Hiro had bonded over the experience of shutting them up. The words underneath made him laugh again. "Always my knights in shining armor, even if it does get rusty from time to time."

There were pictures of him with his family, with his friends, some with him, some without. All had little quotes or captions underneath, and all had decorations pertaining to the significance of the event. Everyone became absorbed in flipping through the memories; they all crowded around the blonde birthday boy. Much laughter ensued, some good natured, other's in embarrassment or horror. No one noticed the pink haired boy edge his way away from the group, head over to the doorway and pick up a duffel bag. No one saw sad blue eyes focus on a certain blonde head, before tears welled up. No one saw the frail man-child open the front door and quietly shut it behind him.

Yuki's smile started to slip away as he noticed something. He was nearing the back of the photo album and he had yet to come across a picture of himself and Shuichi. He'd figured the boy would save them for last, seeing as he was the most important person in Eiri's life right now. But not one picture of the pink haired idiot was placed in the pages. He flipped quickly through the last few pages, not caring who was in them or what they said, he only looked for familiar pink hair and smiling blue eyes. Until he came to the very last page.

Framed against the black background, underneath clear protection paper, was a letter. Yuki's hand suddenly shook and the album fell to the floor. The room once again went quiet. Yuki glanced around the room in panic, but saw no smiling face that could explain this to him. Hiro picked it up and glanced at the letter. He blanched. He looks at Yuki, noticing the blondes pale face and closed eyes and shaking hands. Hiro too had become aware of the lack of photos of his best friend. He had worked diligently with Shuichi to finish this wonderful present, and his friend had said he was saving the best for last. He had in his possession a photo of Yuki actually smiling. Hiro had seen it and had been impressed. Yuki had one arm casually drape over the singer's slender shoulders, and was looking down at him, a tiny smile gracing his handsome features. Shuichi as always had a big smile adorning his face, his eyes shining with adoration for the taller man. The caption Shuichi had planned to put in was "I always watch for you, even when the night is darkest and hope seems lost, my heart, my soul, my love, my always." But instead was this letter. What had made Shu change his mind?

"Read it." What? His surprise must have shown, for Yuki shook his head and said "Read it, please. I can't."

So Hiro looked down at the little white piece of paper and read aloud Shuichi's message to the birthday boy.

"Dear Yuki,

I couldn't think of what to get you. You always seem to have everything you need, and whenever I do get you something you hate it anyways. So I thought I'd get you something you seem to be in short supply of. Happy memories. I know you've had a rough path in life, and this is just my way of reminding you, that you do have a family who cares about you. You'll also notice, hopefully, maybe not, that there are no pictures of me. I won't mar your happy memories with me; I know I'm not a part of your family. I wish I was, but I know better. It took me a while eh Yuki? I finally know what you've been trying to tell me for almost two years now. You have no room in your heart for someone like me. I get it now.

I am also giving you something you've desired for some time now. Simply, I give you back your freedom. I release you, Yuki; I'll leave you alone now. No more annoying brat, playing his music too loud, or bothering while you work. I'll give you the peace you've desperately longed for.

Thank you for taking me in, thank you for letting me have you, at least in my mind for a short while. I'm blessed to have had you for even a small amount of time. You'll always have my heart Yuki, but the body will never bother you again. Good bye Yuki Eiri.

I love you,

Happy Birthday

Shuichi Shindou

Hiro's voice trailed off in shock. Shuichi had left, for good. Even he had not known about it. He looked over at Yuki and saw the man bent over his knees, head in hands. The usually stoic writer was crying. He glanced at everyone else in the room, all traces of celebration gone, shock, anger and hurt echoing in the faces of all.

"Why? I thought you guys were doing all right now?" Suguru asked the seemingly simple question. Hiro knew things had been going well. What the hell had happened?

"I thought so too," Yuki choked out. Suddenly he stood up and marched over to Hiro. Fists clenched in the guitarist's shirt.

"Where is he? Tell me! I know you know, he tells you everything." Yuki shook Hiro roughly. "Where is he!" he demanded.

"I don't know. Honestly. He did this without my knowledge. Something's wrong Yuki, Shuichi wouldn't do this to you without reason, and he would have told me. We have to find him." Yuki suddenly dropped him and whirled on Tohma.

"Can you find him?" he asked, hiss voice deadly calm all of a sudden. His yellow eyes cold and hard.

"Yes, give me some time, but yes." Tohma shared a look with his wife before flipping open his cell phone. He dialed a number and then waited impatiently for the other line to pick up. "Get me Humero-san. Now!" he snapped into the tiny device. "My lead singers gone missing, find him. Shindou Shuichi, 21, pink haired, slender, blue eyes. Should stand out. Find him and contact me as soon as you have." He paused a moment, glanced over at Eiri's hardened expression then snapped "Fine. Bye" He nodded at Yuki, the man just turned away.

The Hiro's own cell phone rang. Everyone's head turned towards the familiar ring tone. Shuichi!

"Hello?" Hiro instantly hit the speaker phone button. Shuichi's voice flooded the room.

"Hi Hiro" came the singer's quiet tones. "Where the hell are you?"

"In a hotel. I thought it'd be best to stay away from somewhere where he could find me."

"Why the hell did you leave Shu? I thought everything was going fine?" Yuki's eyes snapped to his when he heard the singers name and he advanced towards the phone in Hiro's hand, but the red head held him off with one hand turned palm out to stop him.

"They were," Shuichi hesitated. "But we all knew it would end Hiro. Even I knew he doesn't love me." Shuichi's voice faded out for a second. "You know Hiro, I was just going to put that picture I showed you in, but I had to open my big mouth. I always do." A sob caught and withheld. "I asked Yuki a couple of days ago if he thought of me as family. He said…He said," another sob, this time it snuck out and suddenly Shuichi was crying full blast, harsh quiet sounds, that made Hiro's heart ache. "He said no, I was just an inconvenience. That's all I am to him Hiro. How could I stay knowing that? How could I put my picture labeled family? I couldn't. I can't. It's better off this way."

"Oh Shuichi, no. You hurt, how is that better?"

"Because he's finally happy. That's all that matters." Slowly the boy's sobs died away. Yuki collapsed on a chair and his broad shoulders shook. No, no, no. Eiri had not opened his mouth and reverted back to old, bad habits. He had not, not told his lover he was unimportant. No! His lover did not think he was happier with Shuichi gone. NOOO!

"Shu, he's worried sick. He wants you to come home. Please come back," Hiro begged, seeing the clear anguish on the writers face. He knew old habits died hard. Yuki had been so good about watching his mouth. His exhaustion over his new novel must have caused his mistake. His huge mistake.

Yuki motioned towards Hiro to give him the phone. Hiro handed it over silently. Yuki depressed the speaker phone button and spoke so only his lover could hear him.

"Shu?"

"Yuki?" the boy gasped.

"Shu, please come home. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I never do. Please don't leave me." There was silence on the other end. Then the crying started again.

"Oh Yuki, I'm sorry, I thought…maybe I shouldn't have left on your birthday. But it's better this way. You see that right? No more head aches or ulcers. No more fights or tears. No more hurt Yuki. You'll be free to pursue those girls you like so much, no more complaining about a lover back home that prevents you. You'll be able to live the life you want. It's better this way." Another loud sob tore its way out of Shuichi's chest. This time there was an answering sob from Yuki. "Are you…are you crying Yuki?"

"I miss you brat. Of course I am. You left me after you promised you'd be my side forever. Of course I'm crying."

"But Yuki, you never cry. Not even over the other Yuki. And you loved him—more."

"NO! I never felt for Yuki what I feel for you. Gods, you are an idiot. Or maybe I am, for not telling you how much I love you. You are my family Shu. My husband, my lover, my best friend and my life. Nothing else matters but you. I'm sorry about what I said. I was tired and messed up, but I still shouldn't have said it. I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me and come back home." Again silence reigned, occasionally punctuated with a sniffle or a cough. Tohma's cell phone rang. He walked into the other room to answer it.

"But—all the times…Yuki, you lo-love—you love me? Really?"

"Yes, yes, yes I love you!" Yuki's voice broke. "Please come home to me Shu." Just then Tohma walked back into the room, a triumphant smile on his face.

"We've got him!" Yuki's head shot around. "Tokyo Tower Hotel. He's only a couple of blocks away. We can go get him." Yuki sighed in relief. Then he heard the singers reply.

"I want to come home Yuki. But…I'm scared."

"Of what Shu? Of me? I love you," somehow it got easier to say each time. Yuki just wished he's learned this earlier.

"You won't hate me?" Yuki followed the others out the front door and down to the garage, all the while telling Shu it was impossible for the writer to hate him, and that he cared and that they were family. They all piled into Tohma's big car and headed towards the hotel. The car sped all the way there.

Yuki was the first out and he ran into the tall building. He rushed to the reception desk, and waited as Tohma asked the lady which room Shindou-san was in. After she realized who they were she became quite flustered. They couldn't get a straight answer out of her. All the while Yuki was talking to Shuichi, reassuring him, and then suddenly the line went dead. Hiro's battery had died. Yuki turned to the receptionist and yelled at her, reaming her out for her incompetence and demanding to see his lover.

A few minutes later they were pounding up the stairs to his door. Inside Shuichi huddled in a puddle of tears and snot. He was convinced Yuki had gotten frustrated with him and hung up. Then he shot up when heavy fists beat against the fragile hotel door. He stumbled over to the door, and carefully opened it. He stared in shock into his ex-lovers cold eyes. Yuki shoved against the door, but it caught against the chain. He made an angry noise, and growled, trying to force the door open. He wanted to see his lover damnitt! The door refused to budge. He heard Shuichi whimper and the primal side of his body reacted to what he perceived as its love was afraid. He literally tore the door off its hinges and it swung uselessly on the chain. He stormed into the room and spotted his lover curled up against the far wall. He headed that way, pulled by an invisible thread.

As soon as Shuichi had seen Yuki's eyes he's knew he was in deep crap. When the door exploded he knew he was going to be punished. He scurried over to the far wall, trying to escape the pain he knew was coming. To escape the knowledge that Yuki had every right to hurt him. He curled up near the bottom of the wall, and with tear filled eyes watched his lover stalk over to him.

Yuki grabbed Shuichi, ignoring his flinch and hauled him into his arms. Shuichi's feet dangled uselessly as he was clutched tightly. Yuki buried his face in the crook of Shuichi's neck and inhaled his lover's unique scent. It calmed and soothed his animal side and soon Yuki returned to rational thought, and felt his lover shaking. He instantly loosened his grip a slight bit and moved over to the bed to cradle his lover and whisper soothing words into the smaller boy's ear.

Shuichi shuddered, but soon realized Eiri was not here to hurt him, but to retrieve him. He went limp in his lover's arms, except for his limbs, which he wrapped around Yuki like a vine.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I'm sorry. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" Shuichi kept repeating his affection for the author and slowly the tension seeped out from the blonde's body. He hauled his love up into his arms bridal style then carried him out of the hotel. He walked past his "family" and acknowledged them with a nod. Then his whole attention focused in on his lover who buried his face in Yuki's shoulder, silent tears of sorrow and joy twining down his face.

"Let's go home."

A couple of hours later, the apartment is empty save for the two lovers who sat intertwined on the couch. The smaller of the two sat between the legs on the older and together they added a final picture to the Yuki Eiri Family Album. A pink haired boy caught for eternity on film with the man he loves. And living proof that Eiri truly DOES know how to smile after all.

Well, it's been a while since I posted anything, s'about time. Lol lemme know whatcha think. It's really long because I don't know how to post chapters..Eek..Hehe

Xoxoxoxo much love

ShuLover11


End file.
